Always There
by Rebel277
Summary: Jack and the other Guardians spend Christmas with Jamie and Sophie at Jamie's house when Jack asks a question everyone pitches in to answer


**Fandom:** Rise of a the Guardians

 **Author:** Rebel277

 **Summary:** Jack and the other Guardians spend Christmas with Jamie and Sophie at Jamie's apartment, when Jack asks a question everyone pitches in to answer.

 **Relationships:** Family stuff

 **Rating:** G

 **Always There**

It was something Jack always wondered about. So many people talk about it and enjoy it but Jack still didn't know what it was. He didn't understand it at all. So he decided to ask. It was Christmas and Jamie invited him and the Guardians to his house to spend it with him and Sophie. North would be the last one to arrive after his rounds but he brought presents for the teen boy and eleven year old sister. Jamie's parents went out of town to take care of a sick relative and left Jamie in charge for the week. The whole house was lit up with bright lights, and wonderful smells of Christmas cookies filled the air.

Off in a corner near the tree, Aster and Sophie were drawing pictures and quietly chatting. Tooth and Sandy were sitting on a couch and arm chair sipping hot chocolate while North (who was able to finished in record time), while tired, was raiding Jamie's kitchen for the sugary treats. Jamie and Jack were playing a video game when Jack couldn't contain it anymore.

"Hey guys, I have a question,"

"What's up Jack?" Jamie asked, sticking his tongue out in concentration as the car he was racing took a sharp turn.

"What's a family?"

Jamie's car flew off course as the teen stared at his friend with wide eyes. The quiet chatter stopped as they stared at the winter spirit and North's clutter fell silent too. Jack blinked at them with innocent blue eyes and he curled his knees to his chest, turning to stare at the frozen t.v.

"I hear you and Sophie talk about yours a lot and so do the other children. It's like, a mom and dad right?"

"It's a lot more then that Jack," Sophie said softly, eyes furrowed in confusion. Jack just tilted his head as he didn't understand. "Aren't the Guardians your family?"

The Guardians all looked at each other, shifting awkwardly. They were friends and sure, friends could be family but not much has changed since the defeat of Pitch. Old habits die hard after all. Sophie gaped at them while Jamie shook his head in exasperation.

"Can you please explain it to me?" Jack asked. When all he got was silence, Jack stood and pulled up his hood. "Sorry...stupid question," He started making his way to the door when Sophie cried out,

"Jack!" The albino paused, not looking back at her. "A family is...well...it's-"

Jamie frowned at his sisters stumbling. It was difficult to explain. Family isn't just people it's the feeling. It's very hard to explain the feeling of it. Jamie sighed a as he stood as well and walked up to his best friend.

 _"Always there_

 _To warm you in the winter,"_

Jamie sang softly, flushing as everyone's eyes stared him down.

 _"Always there_

 _With shelter from the rain_

 _Always there_

 _To catch you when your falling,"_

Jamie grabbed Jacks covered arm and pulled him tightly to his chest as he now towered the winter spirit.

 _"Always there to stand you up again_

 _Family,"_

Sophie smiled at her older brother and left Bunny's warmth to sit next to Jack, where Jamie settled them onto the floor.

 **"By your side**

 **In seconds if you ask it,"**

Sophie sang softly, intertwining Jack's fingers with hers.

 **"Arms out wide**

 **To welcome you home**

 **Near enough**

 **To listen to your heart song**

 **Always there to help you on your way**

 **Family,"**

Sophie hugged Jack tightly, happily settling in her brothers side. Jack was flushing brightly as he was literally in Jamie's lap being cuddled.

 _"Family_

 ** _Family,"_**

"What is a family?

Caring and devoted hearts,"

North's usually boisterous voice was gentle as he rested his hands on the children's shoulders, a kind smile on his face.

 _"With endless love to share,"_

Tooth added, holding Sandy's hand and then grabbing North's.

"Love that follow you everywhere,"

 _"Always there_

 _To welcome you in winter_

 **What is a family?**

Arms out wide

To welcome you to stay _(Right by your side),"_

Sophie turned to Aster and held out her hand. Bunny sighed and took it, only to be yanked and fall on top of Jack. Bunny's ear was pressed against Jack's chest and he could feel it thudding hard, and hope was filling in him from the Sprite.

 **"Near enough to listen to your heart song**

Always there to help you on your way

Family

 **Always there**

 _Family_

 **Family**

 ** _Family,"_**

Bunny wrapped his arm around Jack's neck and gave him a small noggie before snuffling his forehead.

"We are your family Frostbite. What you feel right now that's what it is,"

"I feel," Jack paused, closing his eyes. "I feel...Hope, Joy, Wonder...I feel really happy!"

"That's family Jack," Sophie giggled, a kind smile on her face. "And you know that we will always be your family,"

Jamie tightened his grip on Jack's waist and buried his head on his shoulder. Jack let a few tears slip from his eyes. He remembered the warm hugs from his mother, the hair ruffles from his dad and the cuddles Emma always gave him. He thought he lost the feelings forever. But at that moment, it was there. And there it would stay.

 **A/N: I have a small key for the singing in case you didn't get it :D**

Jamie: _always there_

Sophie: **listen to your heart song**

Both: **_family_**

North: What is a family?

Tooth: _endless love to share_

All: **_Family, family, family!_**

 **I hope you liked it bye!**


End file.
